Libby's Love
by x LuV 2 CHEEr x
Summary: Libby confesses to Cindy about her feelings for Sheen and they start dating. That makes Jimmy and Cindy feel uncomfortable.
1. Default Chapter

//Disclaimer//: Hey everyone. I don't any of these characters or anything. Don't forget to R/R! This is my first story so it would really help if you could rate. Thanks!  
  
Chapter One - The Sleepover  
  
"Libby Honey, Cindy's here!" Libby's Mom yelled up at her daughter.  
"Ok Mom, tell her to come up" Libby yelled back. Libby could hear Cindy running up the stairs and then Cindy ran into Libby's room.  
"Hey Girl! This is going to be our best sleepover yet! I can't believe today was our last day of school. This summer's going to rock hard." Cindy was talking a mile a minute. Suddenly, she ran over to Libby's window. "Oh no Libby!"  
"What's wrong Cindy?" Libby joined her best gal pal over at her window.  
"Across the street! It's Nerdtraun, Sheen, and Carl! What are they doing here?"  
"They're probably just going somewhere." Libby said. Libby said this calmly but she was all excited on the inside. Libby had a mongo crush on Sheen.  
"Ok whatever, let's turn up the tunes."  
Libby felt she should tell Cindy about Sheen. She wanted her best friend to know. She had to tell someone and now was the perfect chance.  
"Umm Cindy? I have to tell you something please don't laugh. I have a huge crush on Sheen and I'm bursting to tell someone. I think he's so hot and so cool and I want to date him and kiss him and hug him and well you know."  
  
//: Hey! Sorry there was a lot of talking in this but It's leading to something great. Chapter 2 will be about where Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl are going and how does Cindy react to Libby's outburst. I promise less dialogue and more romance coming. Please rate it will help a lot! -Laura :// 


	2. Sheen Confesses

Disclaimer//: Sorry the first chapter was so short and a lot of dialogue. This is my first fanfic, so please read and rate. I don't own any of these characters or anything.  
  
Chapter 2- Sheen Confesses  
"I really don't think this is the shortest way, Sheen. We could've been back to Jimmy's already." Carl complained. Sheen knew this wasn't the shortest route to Jimmy's house but he made them go anyway. He wanted to pass Libby's house and see if he could see her through her window.  
"Ok Carl, relax. Sheen didn't know. We can't all be geniuses like me." Jimmy said. Carl and Sheen both punched Jimmy. The boys were heading to Jimmy's house for an end of the year sleepover.  
10 Minutes Later the boys arrived at Jimmy's:  
"Hey guys, how about we put on the movie we rented?" said Jimmy.  
Jimmy put on the action sci-fi flick they rented and the boys sat down and watched it. Carl hid behind the pillows on the couch, and Jimmy bragged that he could make all of the inventions better. Sheen sat down on the floor and thought about Libby. On the way by her house he saw Cindy peeking out the window and yelling at Libby to come over there. Sheen wished he were brave enough to wave. He was thinking about Libby's great singing voice when Jimmy's Dad came in.  
"Jim-Bo, Sheen, Carl, how's your movie?" Hugh asked.  
"It just finished Dad, I think we're going to go down to my lab and hangout, now." Jimmy said.  
"Well wait, a second Jim-Bo. Why don't we have a chat? All four of us guys. Some girls you want to discuss?" Hugh questioned. "C'mon guys, everyone say one girl who they like. I know my Jim-Bo likes that Cindy Vortex girl."  
"Dad! No I don't!" Jimmy yelled.  
"What about that Libby, girl for Sheen. You guys could double date! That would be so cute! Do you like her Sheen? Tell the truth!" Hugh poked.  
"Umm No I don't like Libby! Now can we go down to your lab, Jimmy?" Sheen said. "BYE!" The boys yelled to Hugh as they ran to Jimmy's lab. He did the DNA thingy and let them in. Goddard was sleeping but immediately woke up when he saw the boys. They all took a seat and Jimmy brought out some popcorn.  
"So Sheen, any reason why we took that long route by Libby's house?" Carl pried. Sheen started to feel uncomfortable. He didn't know how this started but he didn't like it. He decided to come clean. They were his best friends.  
"Ok I suggested we take the long route because I wanted to pass Libby's house. I like her! Ok I love her! A lot! Happy?" Sheen blurted.  
"Hey, were not going to tell anyone! How about we see what she's doing, with Goddard?" Jimmy suggested. Jimmy told Goddard what to do and all of a sudden they can see Libby on that little screen thingy. Libby and Cindy are dancing and singing and drinking purple glurp. Then Cindy leaves the room to go to the bathroom and Libby sits on the bed. She takes out her yearbook and turns to their classes' page. "Zoom in Goddard!" Jimmy commanded. Libby was in the middle of drawing a huge red heart around Sheen's picture.  
"Dam she's in love, too!" Jimmy yelled.  
  
//: Hey, I hoped you liked the second chapter better. Things will speed up soon. I plan to write at least 4 chapters, we'll see. Please read and rate, it will help me a lot. Thanks. Chapter 3 up soon! ---Laura 


End file.
